evaronfandomcom-20200214-history
People
People that the party have interacted with. =Party Members= Ania Kava Yenta Shprintza Goldhirsch, "Nyx" Maya Menio A Cybernetic sniper from Menaal. Blue eyes, brown curly hair, 5'8" tall. Known to have been involved in a public scandal in the past. Arms, legs, and eyes are all cybernetic. Wears her nighthawk armor nearly full time. Former psychology teacher. Charley O'Malley Gilgamesh, "Cog" "Snow" =Nighthawk= Contractors ; Karina Irinov : Lawyer contracted by Nighthawk in Evaron. She's very excitable and energetic, and can be a whirlwind of motion and energy. Upper Management ; Zisel Mendel : Operative in charge of Evaron's Branch, she acts as an intermediary and administrator, organizing jobs and taking care of loose ends of the party's exploits. She's rather sharp, opinionated, and Evaron is one of several branches she manages. =Contacts= Franca Cavallo, "FRAC4" A white-hat hacker who broke through Golem Technology's diagnostics program and claimed the bug bounty, she crossed paths with Nighthawk when Yankel Adleman tried to have Nighthawk hunt her down and eliminate her in revenge. Interactions ; 2015-10-05 : Franca Cavallo successfully evaded Nighthawk, and pointed them towards Yankel as a possible aggressor. Afterwards, she had a mysterious job offer for them. Dario Emidio Dario Emidio is the party's first point of contact in Evaron, and is a Nighthawk approved supplier and contact. Interactions ; 2015-09-14 : In the first session, Dario was introduced to the players and was their first Nighthawk approved supplier of equipment. He picked on Cog a bit, but ultimately took pity on him and helped him out a bit. Yudel Kalt Yudel is a police inspector with the Evaron Police Department. He's happy with where he's at and not very ambitious, which makes him an excellent manager and generally very competent. His interactions with the party have been mixed so far, but he seems willing to deal with them and often gives in to their demands. Interactions ; 2015-09-14 : In the first session, Yudel was introduced to the players and provided assistance in tracking down the bombers of the first Evaron branch of Nighthawk. ; 2015-10-19 : Yudel Kalt gave the party a job doing an internal investigation; he was very happy with the result. ; 2015-10-26 : First, he gave the party a tip about a related bombing to the Nighthawk bombing. After letting them in to do an investigation, he followed up the party's attack with police backup. =Villians= Active ; "The Smiley Face Bomber" : The mysterious villain behind both Frej and Clemens' bombs, he has been supplying bombs of outstanding quality to nefarious citizens in Evaron - who is he? Why does he do this? Neutralized ; Frej Else (Captured) : Frej Else was one of the original Nighthawk branch members in Evaron. His background is in cybernetics and heavy weaponry. He was very envious of Sisel Teyve, his commander. He claims to have been the sole perpetrator of the bombing, assisted only by the ME in being transported out. During the bombing he lost both his legs and he has been captured by the party + police in connection with the bombing. ; Clemens Ude : Clemens was fired from a local university, and in revenge he tried to bomb some of the students in the Evaron Library. While he was apprehended quickly, he may have additional information. Deceased ; Frank Engel : Frank Engel was the corrupt ME who helped Frej Else escape his initial bombing of Evaron. When found out, he attempted to flee the police department but was chased down by Snow. In a moment of panic he slipped and missed a jump, falling to his untimely demise at the bottom of a stairwell. =Others= ; Sisel Teyve : Member of the original Evaron Nighthawk branch, killed in the bombing. Originally from Gegnt, he was a talented tactical commander. ; Eidel Hudes : Member of the original Evaron Nighthawk branch, killed in the bombing. Originally from Gegnt, he was a talented weapons expert. He was an acquaintance of Maya. ; Efisio Celia : Member of the original Evaron Nighthawk branch, killed in the bombing. Originally from Menegal, he was a talented melee expert. ; Ida Gregorio : Member of the original Evaron Nighthawk branch, killed in the bombing. Originally from Menegal, she was a skilled IT expert. Category:Browse Category:Setting